There are known imaging lenses equipped with a cemented lens in order to correct various forms of aberration, such as chromatic aberration, with a small number of lenses. The imaging lens disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured from, in order from an object side to an image side: a first lens having negative power, a second lens having negative power, a third lens having positive power, and a fourth lens having positive power, the fourth lens being a cemented lens. In this document, the cemented surfaces of the two lens constituting the fourth lens, i.e., the image side lens surface of the object side lens and the object side lens surface of the image side lens constituting the fourth lens, are both aspheric in shape.